That's Easy, This is Hard
by mywordshurt
Summary: Quinn loves Rachel...she just has a hard time showing it. Mature for Violence, Sex and Language. FABERRY. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: **This is for my friend Rob, who wanted a story with a more in-character Quinn.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Easy, This is Hard<strong>

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>The first day of summer vacation is a bittersweet event in Quinn Fabray's life. As is the last day of school, but let us not dwell on that. While most people find school a living hell, Quinn Fabray finds it a place where she can rule, feel powerful, do whatever she wishes. And why not? She is the HBIC. No one questions her. If she wants something, you get it for her, no discussion. Having Coach Sylvester behind her is a real leverage.<p>

So that's the bitter part, what's the sweet part?

The sweet part of summer vacation is the vast amount of time – even after taking out about a week of time to do summer work – is her ability to spend time with Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry? You mean that annoying dwarf with a big nose and an even bigger mouth?

Yes, that Rachel Berry. And while you may think that, I highly suggest keeping it to yourself, because if Quinn Fabray hears you say that, she will make sure your life is a living hell. Of course, she won't directly recognize it as the reason behind your suffering

She'll make an excuse, trip next to you and say you did it. Start talking to you and then make a scene, claiming you said something vulgar to her.

Don't fuck with Quinn Fabray.

Oh, but there is something about Quinn Fabray you're not allowed to know: she's a lesbian. A _closeted_ lesbian. And yes.

Rachel Berry is her favorite obsession.

Now, being the daughter of religious parents, and living in a town that is less than accepting about homosexuals, she is determined to keep her relationship with Rachel Berry a secret. Only three people know.

Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce and Sue Sylvester.

So I suggest this, if you ever find out about the relationship known to Brittany as Faberry, keep it to yourself.

You'll live longer.

One last thing, her frustration with her own cowardness, the fear of being rejected by her parents, and the fact she loves Rachel Berry leads her to become angry very often. And sometimes she hurts the people she loves when she's angry.

And that's where this story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, June 15<strong>**th****, 2011: Rachel and Quinn's phone call.**

Rachel sat silently on her bed. Her fingers tapped the screen of her phone – she was missing her secret girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. She loved the girl, and she knew she was a good person, which is why she put up with the bullshit she did. The occasional slap. The verbal abuse. The occasionally-erotic-but-nonetheless-painful sex.

Oh, and the constant break ups. And by constant, I mean about once a month. Quinn would have a meltdown – usually around or right after her period – and break up with Rachel. After about the third break up, Rachel understood Quinn would never really leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel and Quinn's Fourth Break Up; Three Months Earlier:<strong>

Rachel sat in her bed, her eyes red from tears that had started earlier in the afternoon. Quinn's hurtful words had left a dent: _You want to walk around and hold hands? Go back to Finn. Then I won't have to listen to your bullshit every minute of every day and I can finally have a life. If you shut up at least once maybe this could work but all you ever do is talk about yourself. Me me fucking me. Fuck you. It's over. _

It wasn't the worst thing Rachel had been told by her, but it still hurt. She had curled up on her bed when she got home and cried into a pillow. She wished she had a teddy bear or something from Quinn she could cry into, but Quinn never bought her anything. And she never let Rachel buy her anything. A long time ago Rachel had gotten Quinn a stuffed animal and Quinn blew up. Rachel never saw the gift again.

Rachel's phone started to vibrate against her vibrantly colored sheets. She reached for it and a slight smile formed when she saw _Quinn _on the front. She pressed the phone to the side of her face and waited.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice on the other end sounded as weak as she assumed her own sounded.

"Hey." She was right.

"Are you mad?"

"Should I be?"

"Probably."

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay."

Rachel didn't respond to that. Quinn didn't add anything for about twenty seconds.

"Please say something."

"I thought you didn't want me to talk."

"You are mad."

"No."

"I want you to talk. Tell me what you're doing."

"Crying."

"Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Make me feel like shit."

"Quinn I don't want to. All I'm doing is crying."

"Well then lie! I don't want to hear that you're crying."

Rachel tried to comprehend what she just heard.

"Do you even care about my feelings?"

Quinn didn't reply for about a minute.

"I do."

"Don't lie. Just because you want me to lie doesn't mean I want you to."

"I care about you Rachel."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I can't handle this Rachel! I hate myself as it is and I don't want any more reasons."

"How about a reason to love yourself?"

"There aren't fucking any."

"I know there's at least one."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are we back together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah. We're back together."

"I miss you."

"I'll be over later. Sound good? I promise I'll hold you."

"That sounds nice."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later:<strong>

Rachel smiled when her phone went off in her hands, immediately launching it to her ear.

"Hey." Rachel chirped happily.

"Hi."

"I've been waiting for you to call."

"How long?"

"A half hour."

"You haven't been doing anything?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"I feel bad for you."

Rachel laughed.

"I don't. You're beautiful, remember?"

"I tend to forget."

"Lucky you have me then."

"More than luck."

"Aww."

"When are we gonna see each other?"

"I don't know. I don't know what my parents are doing yet."

"You can always come over here."

"I know."

"You never seem to."

"Rachel. I was just there a week ago."

"Quinn, we've been together for months. You should be here multiple times a week."

"I'm sorry I'm not fucking you every second of the day."

"Don't get defensive. I'm just saying."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Shut up Rachel."

Rachel felt the venom from Quinn's statement. Quinn soon regretted it.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Don't leave, Rach."

"I don't want to bother you anymore."

"You're not."

"Then don't act like it."

"I'm sorry! Okay? Just don't tell me not to be sorry. I'm a fucking jerk and I should be sorry."

"Don't talk about yourself like that."

"I'll talk about myself any way I want."

"Please…for me."

"Just drop it Rachel!" Quinn shouted.

"Okay."

"I have to go. My parents are calling me down. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"Same. Bye."

The line went dead. Rachel felt a tear escape from her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Across town at the Fabray residence:<strong>

"Quinn!" Judy Fabray called from downstairs.

"Coming." Quinn called, sliding off of her bed and quickly making her way downstairs. Judy and Russell Fabray were standing the kitchen. Judy was chopping some fruit and Russell was reading the paper.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"Quinnie." Her mother frowned.

Quinn crossed her arms, trying to show she wouldn't tell. Well, she did. "Rachel."

"Rachel Berry?" her father asked.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No."

"I haven't stopped talking to her."

"We know, honey," Judy interjected, "we've been looking at the records online."

Quinn frowned, her heartbeat jumped.

"You talk to her quite a lot." Russell pointed out, putting the newspaper down. Quinn nodded.

"So?"

"Well, quite frankly, we're worried."

"About?"

Judy and Russell looked at each other. "Well, Quinn. You've seemed stressed a lot this year. Since you started talking to Rachel."

"Okay."

"We think that maybe you should stop talking to her."

"Okay."

"Will you?"

"No."

"Quinn."

"I don't care what you think."

"Excuse me?" Russell's voice was firm. Quinn's knees felt wobbly.

"That's…it's not what I meant. Just…" Quinn crossed arms turned from an expression of defiance to protection.

"What did you mean Quinn?" Judy said, slightly gentler.

"I wanna keep talking to her."

Russell exhaled. "Well, if she's the reason you're talking to us the way you are its out of the question."

"No! She's very polite and respectful. You need to meet her. She's very well-raised."

"Quinn…" Judy mumbled.

"We don't want to hear about her parents." Russell crossed his arms too.

"Why?"

"Because they're Jews."

"Nothing to do with they're gay too?"

"No."

"Mhm." Quinn's voice was slightly sarcastic.

"Quinn!"

She jumped and turned to her father. He was turning red.

"Okay. I'm going to my room now." He nodded. She slowly and shakily returned to her room.


	2. Part 1 Cont

**Author's Note: **I didn't really plan for this chapter. I was just reading over the first chapter and wanted to expand upon what happens the night Quinn promises to hold Rachel. So, basically its just pure fluff. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Easy, This is Hard<strong>

**Part 1 (Cont.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours After Quinn and Rachel's Fourth Make-Up<strong>

A soft knock on the door frame alerted Rachel to Quinn's presence. A seemingly sorrowful smile grew on Rachel's face. She patted the area on the bed next to her, which Quinn went to after quietly closing the door.

Once on the bed she held her hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel slid her hand into Quinn's and looked up at her when she felt her squeeze.

"You said you'd hold me." Rachel said quietly. Quinn nodded. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to the brunette's. Rachel's lips were soft and warm. It drove Quinn crazy. Rachel scooted over so Quinn could get her entire body on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled simply as she gently pushed Rachel down. She climbed on top of her. Big brown eyes stared up at her, lovingly. It drove Quinn crazy. The tiny girl's heart beat faster – it's not that Quinn was hard to appease, it's that she was _very _easy to upset. She was afraid that her simplest action would lead to a colossal mistake. "What's wrong, sunshine?" Quinn asked. Then _it _snapped. Rachel's composure, that is. Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Fear boiled in Quinn's body. What did she do? Why was Rachel getting so upset? The answer avoided her, and so she returned to reality.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Rachel began rolling over, burying her face in her crying pillow. Yes, she had a crying pillow.

"Don't be sorry, Rach. What's wrong? Baby, it'll be okay. Just look at me, lovely." But every time Quinn called Rachel something she would cry harder.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's body and pulled her in. "I just really love you." The singer coughed out. Quinn's hand took Rachel's and intertwined their fingers.

"I really love you too. A lot." Quinn tenderly rubbed her lips against the back of Rachel's neck. Inhaling Rachel's scent, Quinn wrapped her leg over Rachel's. "You're so perfect." Quinn breathed out onto her love's neck. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, who ducked her head down to escape her view. Rachel grinned as Quinn continued to evade her sight. The two tossed and turned as Quinn managed to remain attached to Rachel's back. Finally Rachel was laying on top of Quinn, both face up, with Rachel's legs in between Quinn's. The Blonde's hands cover Rachel's mouth and both girls were laughing quietly.

"I wanna see my beautiful girlfriend." Rachel whined.

"She's out. Can I take a message?" Quinn bit her tongue to refrain from bursting at the seams with giggles.

"Mmm, yes. Tell her I'm going out with you tonight, so she can find a new girlfriend."

"Now why am I so lucky to go out with you?"

"Cause you're so awesome."

"Well you don't even know what I look like."

"I don't care."

"Well then I guess I might as well gouge out your eyes. You won't need to see anymore. I'll be your eyes. I'll be your seeing-eye dog. You can hold my hand all day everyday and pet my head. Then at night you can sleep with my at your feet, and when you sleep through your alarm I can lick your face to wake you up. And you'll totally laugh and giggle and get me off you and I'll bring you everywhere everyday for the rest of your life because I love you so much."

As Quinn giggled from her silly speech, Rachel could only say "Wow."

"Huh?"

"That was really beautiful."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded, putting her hands on Quinn's. She slowly peeled them off her eyes and slid off Quinn, curled up by her side and looked finally into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you." She cooed, kissing Quinn.

"I love you too."

"I wouldn't mind being blind if I had you." Rachel closed her eyes – Quinn started to lightly stroke her forehead.

"I'll always be here."

"I know you will."

"Does that scare you?"

Rachel pressed into Quinn. "Why would it scare you?"

"You wouldn't be scared of me hurting you…or anything?"

"I'm scared of a lot of things. But I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

Rachel frowned. "Why?"

"I can get violent."

"You have too much love to ever do something to me. I know it."

"I hope you're right."

"Just hold me, Quinn."

And when Rachel felt an arm wrap around her she knew it'd be alright. The two stayed like that until Rachel fell asleep in Quinn's arms.

When she woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember her dream, just that Quinn was in it and it wasn't bad. She was saddened to not find Quinn in her bed but couldn't resist a smile when she saw a note on her night table. She picked it up and read it:

_You fell asleep last night. I wish I could've stayed but my parents expected me home by midnight. I stayed as long as I could though. You looked so beautiful. Text me when you wake up so I know you didn't die in your sleep. If your phone's dead then call. If my phone's dead then I'll talk to you when I can. _

_Love,_

_Your Seeing-Eye Dog_

Rachel immediately jumped to her phone and texted Quinn. No more than two seconds later she received a reply.

**K. Gonna go to bed. Up all nite waitin for u. cant go on…3**

Rachel smiled and replied:

Dream about me. I love you.


	3. Part 2

**Author's Note: **So, this'll be a six part thing - three two-part parts. So there will be six chapters and I'll be updating either later tonight or tomorrow. I have some movies to watch though so Idk when I'll be writing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Easy, This is Hard<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime a few weeks after the last day of school…<strong>

"You enjoying your gourmet dinner?" Quinn asked, trying to romanticize their pizza outing at the mall's food court. Rachel finished chewing her vegan pizza before replying.

"We're eating pizza in the mall…"

"I was trying to be romantic." Quinn said, slightly upset that Rachel couldn't just play along.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I am enjoying it." Rachel smiled. Quinn looked up from her pizza and her displeased expression lightened up, and a smile _almost _formed.

"Good. I figured you were getting tired of being cooped up in your house."

"A little. I do enjoy our Friday movie nights, though."

"I do too."

"What are we gonna watch this Friday?"

"It's your turn to pick the movie." Quinn said. The two had agreed a while back that they should take turns picking the movies after a fight broke out on whether to watch _Funny Girl _or _The Dark Knight_.

"Oh, well. What do you feel like watching?" Rachel said, slumping onto the table.

"As long as it's not really depressing I'm fine." Quinn said as she picked up her slice of pizza and took a bite.

Rachel thought for a moment, quirking around while she did so. She finally took a sip of her water and said, "I think we should watch the 1946 French version of _Beauty and the Beast_."

Quinn's eyes bugged out as she stared at Rachel. "You're fucking me."

"Quinn! Language please."

"You want to watch an old black and white foreign film?"

"It's romantic though!"

Quinn let out a sigh and looked away. She couldn't bear to look at the disappointed expression that sat on Rachel's face. That's when she saw Tina, Mercedes and Artie walking towards them.

"Tina, Mercedes and Artie are coming this way. We're here because we happened to meet each other here and you forced yourself upon me." Quinn rambled off quickly.

Rachel turned to the trio and then back to Quinn, before nodding sadly.

"I'll watch your damn movie if you just play along please."

"That's not necessary. I'll say I have to go to the bathroom." She said, getting up and walking past the three, saying hi and droning about something before shuffling towards the restrooms.

"Hey, Quinn. I didn't know you and Rachel were friends." Mercedes smiled.

"We aren't…I was here because my parents wanted me out of the house and she was here for some reason…she might've told me but I wasn't listening. And she didn't want to be lonely so I let her sit down with me."

Tina said, "Well she looks happy. I'm sure she appreciates it a lot."

"Yeah…" Quinn mumbled.

"So how's your summer going?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine. Nothing much's happened. Have you talked to anyone else?" she looked back and forth between the three.

"Well Mike's visiting his family in Colorado," Tina said.

"I saw Brittany and Santana getting it on here last week…" Artie mumbled off sadly.

"And Finn, Puck, Lauren and Sam have all been having marathons of Call of Duty." Mercedes finished.

Quinn nodded.

"What's Rachel been up to?"

"She's been practicing."

"As if she needs it." Tina laughed.

"She needs to practice shutting up…"

Artie, Tina and Mercedes all laughed.

Mercedes said, "Well, we're gonna get going. We're going to the movies. You wanna come?"

Quinn shook her head. "I got stuff to do. Thanks for asking."

"Okay, tell Rachel it was nice seeing her." Tina said.

"Do you really mean that?" Quinn asked.

Tina made a notion that said maybe.

As soon as the three were gone, Rachel made her way back from the restroom. She plopped down in her seat and took a drink of water.

"Thank you." Quinn said, looking down ashamed at her hands.

"Uhuh. We'll watch something else."

"Rachel…" she started, but the brunette looked up at her and interrupted her.

"No. I want you to be happy and I realize that your tastes in film are not the same as mine and that you would not be interested in a subtitled movie." Rachel tried to keep a smile on her face but it was hard.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered.

The rest of dinner went in silence.

* * *

><p>"Stop the car, Quinn." Rachel commanded when they were two blocks away from Rachel's house.<p>

"Why?"

"Stop it!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn obeyed and pulled over to the curb. She shut the car off and turned to Rachel. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't wanna go home." She said, almost too quiet to be heard.

"Why? Is there something with your parents or"

"I don't want to be separated from you," Rachel looked up. Tears were threatening to spill over, and in the moonlight, they shone in Rachel's eyes.

Quinn's mouth hung open. She didn't know what to say.

"Can you stay over tonight?"

Quinn dropped her head. "Rach, you know I can't…"

"Why not?" Rachel cried, "I don't get it. I just want to keep you for a night."

"It's because of my family…"

"You sleep over at Brittany's and Santana's all the time."

"It's because your family is Jewish, Rachel. Don't you see that?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress anger. "I can't believe you." She hissed, opening the car door and attempting to step out. Quinn lurched forward and grabbed her arm.

"Wait just a minute! Get back in here." She yelled, gripping Rachel's arm. Rachel turned back to Quinn, looking at Quinn's hand on her arm, and then at Quinn.

Rachel walked back in the car and shut the door. "What?"

"I don't care!"

"About me."

Quinn smacked Rachel hard. So hard that Rachel's head did a 180. "Don't fucking do that! I care about you so fucking much it's not even funny."

Rachel poked at her cheek, trying not to cry. "Then why can't you come out to your parents?" she hissed back.

"Because if I did they wouldn't let me see you. Or talk to you. Or shit! And especially during the summer when we don't have school as an excuse, I can't go through with that."

"That's no reason you can't come over as a friend…"

"They won't let me, Rachel. They will not let me sleep over at your house. I'm already limited to three hour periods. I cannot do any better."

Rachel rubbed her cheek, and nodded solemnly.

"Now, come here…I'm sorry I hit you."

Rachel climbed over to Quinn's seat and straddled the girl.

"Rachel…"

"Shut up and love me." Rachel said before forcing her lips onto Quinn's and running her hands all over her body.

"Rachel." Quinn got out before the kiss. She tried to get Rachel off of her, but the two were jammed into the tiny space and there was not room for Quinn to do anything.

"Ow! You bit me!" Rachel hissed, pulling away suddenly and checking her lip.

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's head and ran them back, pushing all the hair out of the girl's face. When the hair was all pushed back, she put her hands on Rachel's hips. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm! You're the one who fucking bit me." Rachel growled, scrambling onto her own seat.

"You forced yourself onto me." Quinn quipped.

"Because you won't do it yourself."

"What is your problem?"

"You and your fucking family and cowardness!" Rachel hissed, turning away from Quinn.

"I'm not doing it to save my own ass! I'm doing it for you!"

"Bullshit! You're doing it because you're a selfish bitch!" Quinn raised her fist, about to punch Rachel when the girl curled away, covering her face with her hands. Quinn took a deep breath and grasped Rachel's arm. She yanked it, effectively pulling Rachel entirely over to her. The singer was scared shitless, and it showed in her eyes that stared up at Quinn.

"Give me a kiss." Quinn whispered. When Rachel didn't do anything, Quinn yelled, "Give me a fucking kiss!" Rachel slowly moved forward and kissed Quinn. The blonde responded very lightly, but remained holding onto Rachel's arm.

When Rachel finally pulled away it had been about a minute. She was terrified if she pulled away any sooner she would be hit again.

"Do I scare you?" Quinn whispered.

"No." Rachel responded just as quiet.

"Don't lie. I'll beat you if you lie," she paused for a moment, "Do I scare you?"

"Yes."

"I'm a monster."

"Sometimes."

Quinn laughed. "You hate me."

"Never."

"You should though."

"Yeah." Rachel laughed.

"You love me?"

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel and Quinn watched _Beauty and the Beast _Friday night.


	4. Part 2 Cont

**Author's Note: **Nothing much to say about this chapter except _Beauty and the Beast _is very good.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Easy, This is Hard<strong>

**Part 2 (Cont.)**

* * *

><p>"What would you like to drink?" Rachel asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a chilled water bottle for herself.<p>

"I'll just have what you're having."

Rachel pulled out a second water bottle and returned to the living room, where on the couch sat Quinn Fabray, with a bowl of popcorn and a large blanket that she and Rachel planned to share.

"Here you go." Rachel said, handing Quinn the water. Quinn was slightly disappointed what she said went over Rachel's head, but she didn't make any comments. "Do you want me to wake you up if you fall asleep?"

"I won't."

"But what if"

"Rachel. Just start the movie." Quinn handed Rachel the remote and motioned for Rachel to sit next to her.

Rachel sat, holding the remote up, and was motionless for a moment. "Are you sure you wanna watch this?" she turned to Quinn.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I'm positive."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"If you get tired, please sleep. I won't mind…I know you've been stretching yourself thin and probably have been lacking in sleep at nights…no doubt thanks to the recent drama between us. I just want you to know I want you to be healthy.

Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips this time. "I'll be fine. I'm determined to watch this movie with you."

Rachel nodded and turned the movie on.

Twenty minutes in, Quinn and Rachel had finished their popcorn and were now laying down spooning. After another ten minutes, Rachel heard some soft snoring from behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Quinn's purple tinted eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

Rachel was going to wake her up, but the girl was too adorable to just wake up all of a sudden.

The first image Quinn saw when she opened her eyes was that of Rachel. Quinn quickly sat up and stretched her arms. Then she realized where she was and what happened.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"About a half hour into the movie, I"

"Why didn't you wake me!" Quinn yelled angrily.

Rachel sat up to face Quinn. "You need sleep and you looked so pretty…"

"What time is it? Fuck! You should have woken me."

"Its nine thirty." Rachel said.

Quinn covered her face with her hands and hunched over. She did not want to be alive at that moment. She tried to think, but she was tired, so all that entered her mind were negative thoughts. She couldn't think productively, and she became frustrated. And when Quinn Fabray gets frustrated, she cries.

She clenched her teeth.

"Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head twice and dug her nails into her head.

"Quinn…" Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. The girl shrugged it off. "Why are you so upset?" Rachel put her hand on Quinn's thigh. Quinn looked up and dropped her hands into her lap.

"I have to go in a half an hour. And I wanted to watch this damn movie. I wanted to watch it all. Not some of it, or most of it, but _all _of it. For you. And now I missed like an hour and a half of it and only have a half hour left before I have to go back to my damn family." Quinn hadn't made a speech like that to Rachel in a while. Through all the tears and sobs Quinn still coughed it out.

"Quinn…" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso.

"I wanted to make you happy at least once in my life."

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's forehead. It slid down onto the blonde's cheek. "You did make me happy."

"I said I'd beat you if you lied to me." Quinn hiccupped.

"I'm not lying. It was so nice watching you sleep tonight. I'm gonna call your parents, I want you to stay here."

As Rachel's arms evaporated from Quinn's body, Quinn panicked. She grasped Rachel's arm. "Don't."

"Quinn. Please let me do this. I'll make everything okay."

Quinn looked up at Rachel with red swollen eyes. Finally she released Rachel's grasp. Rachel scampered off to the kitchen where she picked up the house phone and dialed Quinn's house phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Fabray?"

"Yes?"

"This is Rachel Berry."

"Well, hello, is Quinn still there?"

Rachel tiptoed towards the far end, trying to distance herself between Quinn and herself. "Yes, she's actually what I wanted to talk about. She's been pulling herself thin recently. She fell asleep while we were watching the movie and personally I'm not comfortable with her driving in her current state across town. It's not that I have any doubt with her abilities as a driver, but rather due to her lacking of sleep."

"Oh, well,"

"Yes, well I was wondering if it is okay for her to spend the night here. My parents are okay with it and I am well-equipped with supplies for her to spend the night. She can stay in the guest bedroom and we always keep extra toothbrushes. If there is any other concerns with her staying over here I'm sure I could arrange for them to be resolved."

"How old are you?"

"Same age as Quinn, why?" Rachel asked, curious.

"No reason. Just let me talk to my husband about it. Would you hold on just one minute?"

"Take as long as you need, Mrs. Fabray."

A tap on the other end of the line indicated the phone had been put down and Rachel stood with the phone to her ear for a little while. Finally she heard someone on the other line.

"Hello?" this was a different voice.

"Mr. Fabray?"

"Yes. You must be Rachel Berry."

"Yes sir."

"I understand Quinn's not feeling well and you aren't comfortable with her driving?"

"Yes, Mr. Fabray. Considering the distance between the two houses I personally believe that her driving herself home right now, while she's tired and at night would be a great mistake. I'm sure Mrs. Fabray has told you, but in case she didn't, we have all the proper supplies necessary for taking care of Quinn overnight such as a guest bedroom with clean sheets where she can sleep, an unopened toothbrush for her, and nutritious foods for her for breakfast."

"You're Quinn's age?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Your speaking style suggests someone much older."

"Oh, well, thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Well, Rachel, I don't see why there aren't any reasons why Quinn can't stay over. Please take care of her and see that she is home by noon tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Have a good night."

"You too."

Rachel hung up the phone. She placed it back on the dock and returned to Quinn.

"What's going on?" the red eyed girl asked.

"You're sleeping over." Rachel grinned widely.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

Rachel nodded, pulling her girlfriend into a big hug. "I told your parents I wasn't comfortable with you driving in your condition and that you should stay the night. You have to be home by noon though."

Quinn stood up and shakily walked over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight. Tears slid through her eyelids and down her cheeks. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and smiled. She knew Quinn was crying from the slight twitches, but she didn't recognize it.

Rachel gently guided Quinn back on the couch, and pulled away. Rachel looked at Quinn's red and tear-drenched face and smiled. Quinn smiled in return.

As Rachel wiped away a tear fro under Quinn's eye, she said, "I'm going to tell my dads you're staying over, and then I'm gonna get you some cookie dough ice cream from the store and some other goodies, and then I'll be back here, we'll watch _Beauty and the Beast _again, then we'll watch whatever you want to watch. Then we'll go to bed. You have to sleep in the guest bed. I promised your parents," Quinn's lips curved downward at that, "But after about five minutes I'll sneak into your room and get into your bed and we'll talk and kiss and make love and whatever you want."

A smile slowly formed on Quinn's face. Rachel then wiped away all the tears and tear tracks on Quinn's face.

Rachel sighed. Then said, "Tonight, we'll forget about everything else. It'll just be you and me. Just you and me."


	5. Part 3

**Author's Note: **Honestly, I thought I was gonna cry writing the end of this chapter. Late night writing may not be so good. Forgive any errors.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Easy, This is Hard<strong>

**Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>April: Quinn's House; …<strong>

Rachel hated getting into these situations.

They were the situations that had no answers. Rachel knew it, and one of them would get hurt. It would either be Rachel, or Quinn. Although Rachel would probably suffer less than Quinn would. And so Rachel closed the front door of Quinn's house behind her and ventured forward in Quinn's home.

The blonde was curled up crying on the couch with a bottle of her parents' beer in her hand. It was half empty, but it had friends. Three very much empty friends.

"Quinn?" Rachel murmured. Quinn probably hadn't heard her come in, and she hadn't said anything yet. Quinn parents were out of town and Rachel decided it would be a good idea to stop by her girlfriend's house. You know, them being girlfriends and all.

"Rachel?" Quinn's head shot up and she looked over at the brunette.

"Hey."

"You did this."

"Quinn, just put down the bottle and then you can do whatever you want…"

Quinn stood up, shaking, staring at Rachel incredulously. "Do _not _tell me what to fucking do!" Quinn slurred loudly. Rachel flinched but continued to inch forward.

"Quinn, please, just give me your drink…"

"Then I can do whatever I want?" Quinn asked, her face expressionless. Rachel nodded. Quinn held her drink forward. Rachel hopped forward and took the drink from Quinn. She placed it gently on the table and then turned to Quinn.

And then Quinn slapped her. Rachel felt her body drop onto the couch, which was conveniently next to her. And Rachel turned back to look at Quinn's face just in time for Quinn's fist to dive into Rachel's cheek. Quinn flailed her arms around, just aimlessly pummeling Rachel's body.

Rachel knew this would happen – it wasn't the first time – although she had a feeling it would be the worst. Her thoughts were just of Quinn and of how much she loved the girl. She tried not to think about this. She would save her tears for when Quinn was asleep. She didn't want to make Quinn feel guilty when she was sober, and she didn't want to infuriate Quinn more when she was drunk.

"You have ruined my life!" Quinn shouted at Rachel. She slid her hand into Rachel's hair and pulled her face away from safety. She yanked hard, acquiring a groan from the brunette. Quinn slapped – _once, twice, thrice _– all in quick succession and none with real power, just real malice. "Why did I ever kiss you? It was the _worst _thing I ever did!"

Rachel, who had been trying to protect herself, spoke up. "Quinn, I kissed you."

Quinn ran her hand down the back of Rachel's head and both her hands fiercely squeezed Rachel's jawbone. Quinn _crushed _her lips against Rachel's. She wasn't thinking though – but her anger…everything was saying she needed revenge. Rachel kissed Quinn…Quinn needed to return the favor.

…**Quinn and Rachel's First Time**

And so, Quinn threw Rachel back onto the couch and pulled off her shirt. She leaned down and started to pull of Rachel's skirt.

"Quinn, stop, _Quinn_."

Quinn didn't care, and when Rachel's hands tried to interfere, Quinn grabbed one, and bit it. Rachel immediately pulled back. Quinn finally got Rachel's skirt off, and she then kneeled on the couch, straddling Rachel. She looked down at the beaten girl with a heartless expression and _caressed _Rachel's slightly swelling cheek.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, tears gathering. She hadn't cried at all during the beating. It would go away. Her first time wouldn't though.

"Don't you cry."

"Why?"

"_Don't fucking cry_!" Quinn yelled again, clenching her eyes shut. She opened them and then towered over Rachel, effectively eliminating all light from reaching the cornered girl. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, and it tried to escape the hold, but when Quinn's grabbed Rachel's throat, Rachel stopped and Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's neck.

Quinn brought Rachel's hand to her face, and slowly singled out Rachel's middle finger. She kissed the tip of it, and then slowly brought it all into her mouth. She suckled silently at Rachel's finger.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel whimpered, her thumb stroking Quinn's cheek gently.

"Yep. You love me." Quinn hissed around Rachel's hand. Pulling the brunette's finger out of her mouth, she pulled off the remainder of Rachel's outerwear, and then slowly pulled off Rachel's bra.

"I don't want this."

"Do you know how many fucks I'm giving right now?"

"One."

"Yep, and its not be fucking caring about what you want, it's me fucking you. So just calm down and let me give you some loving, _baby_." Quinn squeezed Rachel's breast hard.

"This isn't you."

"Yes it is. It's the real me. The uncensored Quinn Fabray."

"Qui" Quinn clasped her hand over Rachel's mouth and slid down. She yanked apart Rachel's legs; she then slowly kissed her tanned thighs. Quinn inhaled Rachel's deep scent. "This is rape." Rachel shot out.

"Damn right it is." Quinn _laughed _as she _ripped_ off Rachel's panties. "You like how strong I am? Just wait till I get in you. All this is for you, Rach-Baby."

Quinn shoved herself into Rachel. She nipped at Rachel's skin. She then moved up and bit one of Rachel's breasts. She took her nipple in between her lips and sucked passionately. She forced herself even further. Rachel all the while was shrieking out in a combination of pain and ecstasy. Quinn soon grew bored of Rachel's chest and ran a trail of kisses up to Rachel's jawline. And then Quinn hit something that made Rachel jump. Rachel moaned and moaned. Quinn bit on her jawbone and brutally kneaded Rachel's breast in her hand.

"Scream my name Rachel. Scream it and I'll finish this."

"Q…"

"What?"

Rachel shook her head. Quinn grinned and pulled out. Rachel immediately begged for more.

"Quinn…I need you I need you I need you don't please I just can't say Quinn I love you I need you please just please please please me please _please Quinn_," Quinn couldn't tell but it sounded as if Rachel was actually crying. Quinn slid back into Rachel and started a rhythm. _In-slightly out-in-slightly out-in_ and so on. Rachel rocked with Quinn for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p>"You're bleeding Rachel." Quinn said.<p>

"You happy?" Rachel broke out into sobs, hugging Quinn and burying herself into Quinn's chest. "You made me bleed. _You _made _me bleed_." Rachel screeched.

"Just like you made me bleed." Quinn whispered to Rachel. And the foul smell of Quinn made Rachel realized she wasn't with Quinn. She was with something else.

But it was still Quinn.


	6. Part 3 Cont

**Author's Note: **Final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed this little experimental story of mine. I must say it was interesting to write.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Easy, This is Hard<strong>

**Part 3 (Cont.)**

* * *

><p>Slowly Quinn's eyes opened – the bright light that flooded through her windows attacked her eyes. She felt like shit. Groaning sleepily, she rubbed her eyes with her palms.<p>

"Hey." A voice caused Quinn to jump, her hand clamping to her sheets as she did. Now sitting up, she realized Rachel Berry was sitting on a stool next to her bed.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Last night you got drunk," Quinn quickly recollected the night before – most of it was a blur but she did remember downing something very strong earlier in the night, "then I came over."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes for the first time. After studying Rachel's eyes she noticed dark marks all over Rachel's face: one right above her eye, one along her jawbone, one her cheek.

"Then you beat me." Rachel's voice cracked and Quinn's heart stopped. The remaining color in her already pale face drained away. Quinn's eyes, heavy with guilt, dropped from Rachel's face to her hands. Her hands were clasped together in her lap.

"Then what?"

"Then you…"

Quinn's eyes filled with tears that would never fall. "Raped you." She offered.

"Fucked me." Rachel's voice was only slightly above a whisper. When Quinn didn't reply, Rachel stood up and inched over to the bedridden girl.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel slapped Quinn. Quinn, in a very out-of-character move, didn't respond.

"Don't say sorry. You made love to me."

"I made hate."

"It all feels the same when you love the person whose doing it."

"You shouldn't."

"I do."

"What happened after that?"

"You passed out. And a while later you woke up and said you weren't feeling good," Rachel inhaled with her next word, "and I took you to the bathroom and you started throwing up. And…and…you…"

"What?"

Rachel turned away, in quite a dramatic fashion. She didn't want Quinn to see her crying. Quinn didn't like to see her cry. "You started choking and I thought you were gonna die."

Quinn was dumbstruck. No one had ever cared so much about her before. It was refreshing, yet at the same time…scary. She toughened up for Rachel, though. "I'm still here baby. You saved my life." Quinn took Rachel's hand and fondled it. "I owe you my life." She slid out of her bed sheets and sat at the edge. She slowly guided Rachel next to her. The brunette immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn and buried herself in the warmth. Quinn gladly accepted Rachel.

"I don't want to fight anymore. All we ever do is fight and I hate it. I love you Quinn and I don't wanna fight anymore."

"I love you too Rach."

"I don't want to fight anymore." Rachel cried into Quinn's warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's House; Seven Months Later:<strong>

Quinn sat diligently on her front porch, waiting for the short brunette hobbit that was her girlfriend. For the first time in the history of the world, Rachel Berry going to meet the Fabray parents.

"Hey." Quinn looked up from her bare feet: Rachel was walking towards her, a smile plastered on her face. Quinn stood up and engulfed Rachel in a hug.

"Hello." Quinn said. After a lengthy hug that Quinn savored, she led Rachel into her home.

As Quinn shut the door behind them, she leaned down and whispered into Rachel's ear, "It's gonna all be okay." When she pulled away, Rachel was staring at her with a expression that was a cross between confusion, and worry.

"Quinnie? Is your friend here?" Judy Fabray called from the living room. Quinn guided Rachel into the living room; this was where Judy and Russell both sat on a couch, the former reading a magazine and the latter reading the newspaper. How American.

"Who's your friend?" Russell asked, only slightly looking up from his newspaper

"Mom, dad," Quinn smiled confidently, "this is my girlfriend: Rachel Berry." And with that **bold **statement, Quinn reached down and grabbed Rachel's hand, squeezing it in plain view of her parents. Rachel's gooey brown eyes went wide and her head immediately turned to Quinn.

"Quinn…" Judy started. Blankness covered both of her parent's faces.

"Rachel and I have been dating for almost one year. I think you should know that. We're going to go up to my room – we're just gonna be talking and working on stuff for glee club. I'll leave the door open. Is that okay?"

Russell and Judy's eyes flickered back and forth between Rachel and Quinn. They realized Rachel had no idea that this was going to happen.

"Pleasure to finally meet you in person Rachel. Its fine, Quinnie." Judy smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine." Rachel smiled, curtsying. She made eye contact with both Fabray parents.

"Okay-dokay then. Thank you. Bye." Quinn waved slightly with her free hand as she pulled Rachel with her to her room.

As soon as they stepped foot in Quinn's bedroom, Rachel swung her arms around Quinn. "I'm so proud of you." She said into the blonde's shoulder. Quinn hugged Rachel back with everything she had.

"Seven months ago," Quinn started shakily, "here, you said you didn't want to fight anymore. We aren't going to fight anymore. We're gonna be together for real. I'm going to hold your hand in the hallways, invite you over here every day and" Quinn pulled away, only to take Rachel's head in her hands and give her a long passionate kiss, "kiss you in front of the entire world because," Quinn looked straight into Rachel's eyes, "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel grinned before wrapping her arms back around her girlfriend. Both girls were equally content with simply holding each other for the rest of their time together.


End file.
